Upon A Star
by SterlingRose13
Summary: The boys take a moment to gaze at the stars (and have a quick snowball fight while they're at it). One shot. Set before Big Time Rush.


Upon A Star

By SterlingRose13

Logan shoved his hands in his jean pockets as he admired the sea of stars above him. His breath rose in front of his face and dissipated into a fog, the chilly Minnesota air freezing his lungs, though he found it refreshing. Beside him, Kendall shifted his weight impatiently, his sneakers making a soft crunching noise in the snow.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked while pulling his gray beanie over his ears. Out of the four of his friends, he was the most tolerant of the cold through his avid hockey passion, but standing around always reminded him of how bitterly cold it gets during the winter.

"Okay, sorry," Logan replied raising a casual hand in defense. He disappeared into his garage and emerged a second later with a telescope cradled in his arms. He expertly began to set it up while asking, "Where are James and Carlos?"

Kendall was about to answer when a snowball flew by and crashed into Logan's back. Logan jumped with a feminine cry of surprise and whipped around, scowling when another hit his stomach. James wore a sly grin while Carlos casually tossed a snowball up and down in one hand.

"Guys, not now! You could hit my telescope!" Logan scolded, only to have another one hit his shoulder.

Kendall erupted into laughter, a wide grin stretching onto his face and finding it hilarious how James and Carlos wouldn't quit, until an _iceball_ hit his butt.

"Ow! Who threw that?!" Kendall yelled while rubbing the spot of impact. Then it was Logan's turn to laugh. Kendall shot him a humorous glare and scooped a big pile of snow in his arms. He saw Carlos scramble away with a grin, but James was doubled over with laughter.

"Your turn, Diamond!" Kendall taunted while dumping the snow all over his friend.

"Dude, watch the hair!" he begged with a laugh.

For the next few minutes the three battled it out in the snow like in their childhood days, chunks of it flying everywhere and snowballs zooming by, sometimes narrowly missing Logan's telescope, to which he'd just shoot them a warning glare until he'd finished setting it up.

"Okay guys," he called out to them while peering into the scope raised at the sky, though they probably didn't hear him among all their laughter and jokes. Logan smirked and shook his head, adjusting the scope before excitedly shouting, "Hey, you can see a planet!"

Carlos popped up from a pile of snow. "Where?" he belted out, charging through the thick pile up to his friend. Logan barely moved out of the way before Carlos peered into the scope himself. "Wha-? There's no planet, it just brown smudgy darkness."

Logan rolled his eyes and signaled for Carlos to move before readjusting the telescope. "That's because you moved it at the trees. These things are really sensitive, y'know." Logan peered in again before allowing Carlos another look. "There, try it now."

"Whoa," he said with awe when a big bright circle appeared in his vision, a stark contrast against the pitch, velvet black.

James took a turn after, squinting into the scope and still panting from the snowball fight. "It's like the moon, only more red." He took a step away to let Kendall take a look. "What planet is it?" he asked, sliding his hands in his back pockets and gazing at the sky above. It didn't appear black anymore, now that he could see the stars instead zeroing in on just one.

Logan took a final glance once Kendall finished. "I think maybe...Mars, judging how close it is to Earth, and it's obvious red appearance." He stepped away and mimicked James' position. "I'd have to study it more, though. I could be wrong."

"Aw c'mon, Loges," Kendall laughingly protested while adjusting his beanie from the scuffle and swiping snow off it. "You're hardly ever wrong."

Logan merely offered a crooked smile in return, allowing the four of them to revel in the silence that winter brings. No chattering squirrels scurrying along the rough tree bark, or birds singing their evening songs.

Just silence.

The vast, navy skyscape stretched before them, speckled with pinpricks of tiny, crystalline stars and a crescent moon illuminating the land in a subtle, silver glow. Rarely the boys have found such peace, let alone time to cherish it.

"Y'know," James murmured. "I'm gonna be a star one day." His voice was tinted with determination as a gentle smile eased onto his face. "I just know it."

"Yeah," Kendall quietly agreed while the others nodded. "If anyone's got the heart for that, it's you James."

"Dream big, they say," Carlos added.

Just as he finished his thought a star streaked across the sky. "Hey!" Excitedly he pointed upwards as if the others hadn't seen. "Maybe your wish will come true now, James!"

As they exchanged high fives, Logan's eyes widened in surprise. "Wha-? Shooting stars aren't supposed to be out tonight." He peered through his telescope again and scanned the sky. "That's weird," he muttered.

No longer staying quiet, James waved his fingers in front of his face and quirked an eyebrow in his signature pose. "Oh yeah! James Diamond is destined for stardom!" he hollered while throwing his arms out. "Even the universe agrees!"

Kendall rolled his eyes while Carlos playfully shoved his starstruck friend, starting another snow brawl. "Getting a little ego-centric there, James!" he called over their grunts and protests. When James didn't respond he shrugged and decided to join them in the battle.

Meanwhile Logan stared at the sky for a few more minutes, checking to see if shooting stars were really out that night. They didn't appear to be. Nothing else happened. Heck, maybe it was even his imagination. Science usually held answers for phenomenon like this. Shrugging his shoulders, Logan packed up his precious telescope before it could be mauled by his friends and headed back to his garage, already anticipating the cozy mugs of hot chocolate he'd make.

Unknown to each of them though, three more silvery stars flew across the sky at lightning speed, each at separate intervals, but drawn together all the same.

Maybe their destiny _was_ written in the stars.

Upon A Star

By SterlingRose13

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

 **Thank you for reading this. It's just a quick one shot that I'd started in 2012 but never finished 'til now. I love the stars,** **don't you? :)**


End file.
